Finally
by kitkattin92
Summary: Emma and Hook have been waiting to be alone ever since they returned from Neverland. Three weeks later, they finally get their chance. Rated M for Smut.


Emma Swan walked towards the _Jolly Roger_ with her heart in her stomach and his note in her hand. Pausing to unfold the note she had re-read hundreds of times that day, she saw his familiar handwriting: _The Jolly Roger_. _Tonight. 12'oclock. _Her heart began to skip faster as the folded the note and glanced up at the town square clock. 11:54.

There was not a soul around as she continued her journey to the docks. Henry was spending the weekend with Regina, while her parents were staying at the Bed and Breakfast to celebrate their anniversary. No one would know where she would be this weekend. And hopefully no one had any suspicions.

Ever since they had returned from Neverland three week ago, Emma and Killian had been consumed with their desire for one another. Due to their desire to keep the relationship a secret, there had been little more than lingering glances, knowing expressions, and a few stolen, but albeit passionate, kisses when no one was looking.

Tonight was their night though. No hiding, no secrets, just them. Emma placed the note back in her pocket as she walked up the _Jolly Roger_'_s _ramp. She flipped her head over and gave her freshly curled blonds a shake before straightening herself. She tightened the belt of her red trench coat, under which she wore nothing but black lace undergarments and a matching garter belt and tights. Walking over to the door that led to the captain's quarters, she gave her breasts a quick adjustment, and then knocked ever so slightly.

"Come in," his voice called from within. She would never tire of hearing his accent. Never.

Emma turned the knob and pushed open the door to find her pirate standing near the fireplace. The fire was the only thing lighting the room at the moment, and seeing him basked in the warm glow made her knees go weak as she shut the door behind her.

"Ms. Swan," he said with a crooked smile. "I have been anxiously waiting all day for you to appear at my door."

"And what made you so certain I would come?" Emma coyly replied, slowly sauntering to where he stood.

"Because you want me." he said in a low voice just as Emma came to stand right in front of him. His black shirt was almost completely unbuttoned, as was the leather vest that hung from his shoulders. Placing her hand on his open chest, Emma reached up to whisper in his ear.

"And do you want me?" she asked, her lips brushing against his earlobe. She could feel his body quiver slightly as she blew hot air into his ear and ran her other hand across the stubble on his face and neck.

"You know I do, love," he replied, reaching out to pull her into his arms. Before he could, Emma took a few steps back and glanced into his eyes. Hook eyed her up and down, his eyes curiously trying to figure out her next move.

Emma slowly reached for the belt that was securing her trench coat. Pulling on the material, she opened the jacket, and slowly let if fall from her shoulders, pooling on the floor around her. Hook's eyes filled with lust as he took in her lingerie and licked his lips hungrily.

"Then take me," Emma said, daring him to come closer.

That was all the invitation Hook needed. He lunged at Emma, taking her face in with his hand and his hook, capturing her lips with his own. The kiss was hungry, fiery, filled with need and desire. They both poured weeks of pent up energy into that kiss, making up for the time they had lost.

As Emma broke away for air, Hook tilted his head before taking her lips again, giving him better access as he dove his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dueled for control as Hook pushed Emma up against the wall, where he began kissing and licking down her neck, sucking her delicate skin to mark her as his. With each open mouth kissed, Emma rewarded him with a subtle moan.

Emma moved her hands that had been buried in his raven hair so that she could remove the leather vest from his shoulders. Once it had fallen to the floor she pulled his black shirt from his leather pants and unbuttoned the last two buttons before pushing off to join the vest in the floor.

As soon as he was free of his top garments, Hook reached down to grab the back of Emma's thighs and lift him into her arms. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, throwing her head back in a moan as he continued to kiss down her neck and chest. As he walked them over to his bed, Emma returned her hands to his hair, hoping he would give attention to her throbbing breasts.

When Hook reached the bed, he laid Emma down without ever breaking the contact of his lips and her skin. As he lay on top of her, Emma could feel his arousal press into her stomach, causing her own arousal to pool between her legs. She so desperately wanted to feel him inside of her, but she also wanted to make this last as long as possible.

Emma moaned as Hook's lips reached the tops of her pert breasts, sucking the skin and then lapping it with his tongue. She whimpered when he pulled back to release the front clasp of her bra. Opening her bra, and pushing it from her shoulders, his eyes stared hungrily at her perfect breasts swaying freely.

"Oh Swan," he whispered huskily before taking one breast in his mouth, sucking and pulling at her nipple. With his good hand, he kneaded her other breast, twisting and pulling her nipple. With every move he made, she began to pool more and more between her legs. She had never been this turned on before.

"Oh gods, Killian," she exclaimed as Killian switched breasts, sucking the other one into his mouth and kneading the other.

She gasped as he began to kiss down her stomach, and over top her now soaking wet panties. His good hand remained stretched up, still kneading one of her breasts, while he used his hook to slowly pull her panties down.

"My my, Swan," he said as he took in her smell, "you are so wet for me."

This kind of talk just furthered her arousal, and she felt herself gush even more.

After he had removed her boots, tights, garter belt, and panties, he stood up to admire the naked lady lying in his bed.

"My, but you are so beautiful Swan."

"And you," she replied sitting up, "are too overdressed."

Reaching for the laces of his black leather pants, Emma loosened the ties and pulled the pants down, setting his bobbing member free. As Hook kicked his boots and pants off, Emma reached for his member and began to stroke it.

"Emma – " his voice caught in his throat as she swirled her tongue around his base. "I'm not going to make it if you keep that up."

Removing her mouth from him and pushing herself back up on the bed, and positioning herself in the pile of pillows, she spread her legs wide, opening herself up to him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked with a sly smile.

Hook crawled up the bed to her, his head stopping over her aching center. With his good hand, he cupped her, eliciting a gasp from Emma. He used his palm to spread her juices around, before lowering his mouth down to her folds.

"Oh, oh, ahh," Emma gasped as Hook began to lap at her center. His tongue began to go up and down, side to side, and swirl around her center. He sucked at her juices, and dipped his tongue into her for more.

"Killian!" she exclaimed as his teeth scraped her button. She threw her hands into his hair to keep him right where he was.

As he continued to suck and lap at her wet center, Emma gasped when she felt two of his fingers slip into her.

"Oh, Killian. Killian!" She exclaimed as she began to pant louder. "Oh gosh, right there!"

Hook added a third finger, and began to pump in and out of her at a faster speed, making sure to curve his fingers so that it hit her walls.

Emma's breathing grew faster and faster as he continued to pump his fingers and use his mouth to suck on her button. Her legs began to shake, her toes curl, and her back rise up from the bed as she felt the burn in her stomach began to rise.

"Right there, keep going, oh – ah, right there baby. Yes, yes, oh yes Killian, ahh yes, Ah-" and with that Emma felt her walls clench around his fingers and her entire body stiffen.

After milking her for a few minutes, Hook removed his fingers, and positioned himself over her body. His lips captured hers, and Emma could taste herself on his lips.

In a move that surprised Hook, Emma grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over so that she was now on top. Hook gasped as Emma grabbed a hold of his member and rubbed it all over her wet center.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked Hook.

"Bloody yes" Hook responded.

Placing her hands on his bare chest, Emma sank slowly down onto his member.

"Ugh," she groaned as each inch of him went deeper and deeper until he was fully inside her. Emma just lay there for a moment, adjusting to his thickness and enjoying the feeling of him being inside her. Hook reached up and took one of her breasts in his mouth. As soon as he began to pull her nipple, arousal shot straight to her center, and she lifted her body almost completely off of him before coming back down on his member.

They quickly found a rhythm as he lifted his hips to meet hers and she began to ride him. As the pace began to quicken, Emma braced herself with her hands splayed across his chest, throwing her head back to give Hook a view of her dangling breasts.

Emma began to feel her second orgasm coming as she continued to ride him.

"I'm so close, baby," she said as she quickened the pace and Hook thrust faster.

"Come for me, love," he said, "don't fight it."

Emma came down to capture his lips and their tongues began to join in the same rhythm as their hips. Hook reached down between their bodies and grazed the spot Emma needed most. Breaking apart from Hook's lips, Emma let out a gasp as a response to the new friction.

"That's it, right there," Emma said as she began to ride even faster. "So close, ugh-" she breathed as Hook continued to thrust into her while continuing to graze her button.

Once again bracing herself on his chest and throwing her head back, Emma felt her orgasm rush over her.

"Oh, oh, don't stop. Don't stop, don't stop. Right there, oh. Please don't stop. Killian, Killian, Killian, oh, oh, oh Killian, ahh –" Emma wasn't even embarrassed at the noises she was making. She had never felt a orgasm this intense before. As her body tensed, she dropped back down onto Hook's body, but continued to ride him so he could have his release.

"There's a good girl," Hook said seductively. "I'm so close too, love."

As Emma continued to ride him, Hook began to thrust faster. He knew he was right on the edge of release. "Bloody hell, Emma. Emma. Emma, ahh –" he grunted as his body tensed and he released into Emma. She felt their combined juices seep down her thigh as they both continued to slowly thrust as they came down from their individual highs.

Hook began to pull away, when Emma placed her hands on his back and pushed him close. "No," she begged. "Stay inside me just a little while longer."

"As you wish, my love," he replied with a kiss on her forehead.

They continued to lay there all night, wrapped in each other's arms and joined at the center. Just before they fell into a deep sleep, Killian whispered into her ear, "Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much, darling."

Emma smiled and placed a kiss on his chest. "I love you, too."


End file.
